12 Days of Christmas
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: "Three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!" "Annabeth... what is a patridge anyhow is it like a duck or..." A percabeth one shot centered around each of the lyrics to the '12 days of Christmas.'


**_This is just a little one shot that I thought up and decided to do. It is not in a chronological order and it could be considered slightly AU. Also some characters may be OOC. Enjoy._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: No I am not Rick Riordan. I own nada, zip, zilch, zero._**

" **On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree."**

Percy Jackson sat with his girlfriend in his apartment, him laying across her legs and her using his chest as a spot to rest her book while she read. It is December 3rd and Sally Jackson made sure that christmas music was playing quietly throughout the house. Percy listened to the song and the casual flipping of Annabeth's book page.

' _Oh Christmas tree oh Christmas tree.'_

Percy hummed along, "Hmmmmmmm." Annabeth shifted under him turning another page of her book. 'Annabeth?"

'Yes Percy," she replied.

"What is a partridge?"

"Huh?" she looked up from her book.

"A partridge. You know. A partridge in a pear tree. Is that like a duck or…" he pushed her book off him sitting up and smiling sweetly at her annoyed face.

She shut her book, "A partridge… well it is kind of like a quail or a pheasant."

"Oh…." Percy stared at her blankly. Annabeth rolled her eyes pulling out her phone a google imaging 'partridge' to show him. He took the phone scrolling through the photos.

"It is said that the first partridge came about when Daedalus pushed his nephew Perdix to his death. My mother, Athena, took pity on the boy and as he was falling turned him into a partridge," Annabeth explained, "So now you know what a partridge is can you lay back down so I can read?" Percy obeyed letting her open her book while he kept scrolling on her phone. Back was the earlier quiet filled with christmas music and book pages being turned.

Percy fidgetted, "Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?" she sighed frustrated.

"Now about the partridges pear tree…" Annabeth hit him with her book.

" **On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves."**

Annabeth leaned closer to Percy as they walked. The couple were taking a stroll around the park on a chilly winter afternoon. Annabeth was definitely not a fan of this cold but she was toughing it out just because she was with Percy. He squeezed her hand tighter and she immediately felt warmer. New York was especially beautiful in the winter. A light layer of snow had fallen the night before and Annabeth was enjoying the way everything seemed to sparkle. She looked out into the area of trees and smiled nudging Percy.

"Percy look," she pointed toward the shrubbery.

"What?" he asked trying to catch sight of whatever she was seeing. She tilted his head in the correct direction.

"There are two doves right there."  
"Doves… oh wait, I see them now," he smiled pleased with himself.

"They mate for life you know," she said quietly admiring the birds.

"For life sounds nice," he murmured kissing her cheek before tugging her along as the two headed home.

" **On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three french hens."**

"Annabeeeeeeeeeth," Percy whined from his spot on the couch.

"What do you want now?" she looked over from the table to see the three boys with blankets over their heads. ' _Oh gods'_ she thought. Jason, Percy, and Leo were all looking at her with wide eyes. "What happened?" Jason and Percy pointed at Leo.

"HIS FAULT!" they yelled.

"You guys agreed to it!" Leo said.

"Agreed to what?"

"He put on a scary movie…" Percy whimpered and Jason pulled his blanket closer. Annabeth rolled her eyes at them.

"Annabeth tell Leo how we should watch a romance movie to help with our scaredness."

"You boys are all chickens," she replied turning back to her laptop.

"No wisdom queen not chickens! More like roosters," Leo exclaimed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, more like three little hens," she muttered before going up to break up the argument that just started between the boys.

" **On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds."**

A rainy day in New York caused many agitated drivers to create a chorus of honking harmonies. Which then caused the annoyed Leo Valdez to complain to his friends.

"UGH can't they stop!" he complained. Annabeth just shrugged continuing to lay on her boyfriend who was most definitely not complaining about their close proximity.

"I don't know Valdez so calm down," Percy said wrapping an arm around Annabeth.

"They are playing off each other like… like that one title of the Hungry Games series."

Annabeth stared blankly at the boy, "The what… you mean the Hunger Games series."

"Yea, yea that! You know like the bird things those calling birds that make the whistle noise remember." Percy opened his mouth to comment but Leo wasn't done. "You know like when they whistle and do the whole four finger thingy that the calling birds copy!" Leo proceeded to do his demonstration of what he was talking about.

Percy fell of the couch laughing, while Annabeth, disappointed with her friend, just facepalmed.

" **On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings."**

"Percy are you done yet?" Jason whined looking at his watch, "We have been here for hours." Percy continued to scan through the glass cases and pointed to a piece for one of the employees to grab for him.

"That one too please," Percy looked over at his friend, "Hey dude I didn't complain when you dragged me to 2 different malls when you were doing this for Piper. I should have just asked Rachel or someone to come with me. Seriously at least I have only gone to 3 stores."

"Well are you going to be done soon, I promised Piper I would take her out," Jason said checking his phone.

"Dude I am part of her OTP she isn't gonna mind. Plus I think I am close, I am down to these five," Percy carefully examined each of the rings.

Jason got up and came to see what his friend was looking at, "Let's see what you got. All five are gold, good start bro." That earned Jason an elbow to the side.

"It has to be perfect Jason you know that," Percy picked up one of the rings turning it in his hand, "Everything has to be perfect… I am proposing to Annabeth." A smile creeped up on his face as he kept looking at the ring.

"Okay dude I'm sorry. I know that it has to be perfect."

"This one might be it… it is really gorgeous just like my girlfriend, and the simple few diamonds. What do you think?" Percy held it out for his friend.

"Simple, pretty, yea seems like something Annabeth would like," the son of Jupiter nodded.

Percy looked at his friend before holding out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

Jason put a hand to his heart, gasping, "I thought you'd never ask." Percy ignored the sarcasm that came out of his friend's mouth, instead wiping a tear from his eye. "Bro are you okay?"

Percy nodded, choking up, "Y-yea fine it's just… gods it is perfect. This is the one. This ring is definitely the one! The one I am going to use to ask Annabeth to marry me. " He looked at the salesman behind the counter and pulled out his wallet. "I am going to take this one." Percy smiled as the man printed out the receipt and gave him the ring in the box. Five potential gold rings later he had the one.

" **On the six day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six geese-a-laying."**

Percy sat on the counter watching his mom and his best friend dance around the kitchen while cooking breakfast. Annabeth had spent the night after a monster attack that occurred while she was heading to camp the night before. Sally Jackson had insisted that the young girl stay for most of the day before going to camp. Annabeth agreed due to the food, but Percy secretly hoped there was more to her reason. The radio was turned up and Percy smiled seeing the two women in his life dancing around and cooking. His mom pulled out eggs from the fridge setting them on the counter. Percy was hit with a dishtowel.

"Hey!" he said throwing it back at the blonde who threw it. He couldn't help but smile when she twirled back around to see him laughing all the while. He was sure angels singing couldn't be as beautiful as her laugh. Not that he thought she was was beautiful or anything she was just his best friend after all. Maybe she was a little bit pretty though.

"Are you just going to sit there and make us do all the work?" she caught the towel smiling brightly at him.

He nodded, "Cooking your guyses job, eating my job." The blonde rolled her eyes swatting him with the towel again before dancing back to her position to help Sally. Sally laughed watching the two banter playfully, she handed Annabeth a bowl.

"Here can you crack six eggs please?" Annabeth nodded taking the bowl and beginning to crack the eggs. Percy hopped off the counter and came to stand behind his friend glancing over her shoulder.

"Holy Hera those are big eggs! Those can't be from a chicken. They have to be from like… gooses or something."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the boy, "Geese Percy," she cracked an egg into the bowl, "The plural of goose isn't gooses. It is geese." She finished cracking the eggs as Percy poked her in the side.

"Fine miss know it all, geese." Annabeth punched his shoulder before going to wash her hands. She washed off her hands but before she could turn it off, the water started spraying up at her.

"PERCY!" she screamed the shower of water hitting her. Percy smiled innocently. The blonde glared at him and started to chase him around the kitchen. He laughed running from her still trying to aim the water at her. As water hit her in the face her scowl faded and she laughed throwing a towel at him. His insides twisted and a goofy grin crept up on his face. Yea maybe he thought his best friend was a little pretty.

" **On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans-a-swimming."**

"Okay gang come out let me see all of you," Percy was grinning idiotically, a camera in his hand waiting for his friends to come outside.

"I hate you so much Percy," Piper said tugging at her outfit.

"Sorry Beauty Queen, I know I look way too hot for you but you don't have to get mean. Ow." Leo flinched when she smacked him. Hazel was covering her face with her hair and Frank looked like he was ready to die. Percy made sure not to look at his girlfriend because he knew she was trying to burn him with her glare. Trust him he could feel her glare burning on his skin. He held in a laugh as he scanned over his friends dressed similarly as him.

"Someone tell me again why Percy got to make us do stuff?" Piper whined looking at her boyfriend.

"Ask Annabeth. Anna how did you let him do this to us!"

"Don't call me 'Anna', stapler boy, and I swear this wasn't my choice," she shot another nasty look at Percy. He just smiled at her.

"Oh come on wise girl you guys lost a bet now shush and get together it is picture time!" he set up the camera before squeezing in beside Frank and Hazel because he knew his girlfriend would do something mean if he stood by her.

"We are the ugly ducklings Jackson. Again I ask why," Piper said again.

Percy grinned, "Just smile pretty for the camera McLean and remember we aren't ducks, we are beautiful swans. Say cheese!" He hit the shutter button on the camera. The picture came out with two smiling idiots, two embarrassed friends, and three completely annoyed others.

" **On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight maids-a-milking."**

"Why am I doing this again?" Percy asked turning toward the doorway of the barn to look at his girlfriend.

"Because we promised Katie we would help out, especially since it was your fault that all the food in the fridge is gone," she stated leaning against the doorframe.

He looked up at the cow in front of him, "It was a dare from Travis and I won. I don't get why I have to do this while you watch." He set the bucket out in front of him.

"Because. Hera's sacred animal is a cow and I am not going to make it easy for her to torture me by trying to milk a cow. Now hurry up seaweed brain." She smirked at him when he scowled.

"Fine," he tried milking the cow but nothing came out, "Oh come on you dam cow! Milk." The milk then proceeded to shoot out hitting him in the face. He heard a giggle come out of his girlfriend and turned to glare. The cow then kicked over the bucket. Percy cursed.

"Language," Annabeth sang, giggling again. Percy muttered under his breath grabbing the bucket and trying again. "Only eight cows to go Percy." He yelled another curse and the cow kicked the bucket over again sending Annabeth into another fit of laughter.

" **On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing."**

He sipped his coke watching the scene play out in front of him. Rachel had bugged him until he said yes to going to the party she was hosting, and he had only agreed when she told him he could bring Annabeth. Said girl sat beside him pushing food around her plate and every so often glancing longingly toward the dance floor. Percy was being a party pooper he was tired and didn't want to be there, but he knew Rachel wouldn't let it go if he left already. He heard Annabeth sigh beside him.

"Do you want to go dance…?" he asked. She shook her head glancing back down at her food. Percy knew his girlfriend so obviously he could tell she was lying to him. She turned toward him with wide eyes when he scooted his chair back. He stood up smiling towards her.

"Come on wise girl, dance with me. I know you love it," he held out his hand and she grabbed it eagerly pulling him towards the crowd to dance.

" **On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten Lords a leaping."**

He knew it was a bad idea. From the moment it was suggested he knew it was a bad idea. It was still a bad idea when they got there, and now that it had played out he could turn and look at his girlfriend and say 'I told you so'. Said girlfriend was standing there laughing her podex off.

"Stop laughing Annabeth this is your fault!" he covered his ears but he could still hear the calling. Behind him the flying fish leaped higher and higher out of the water.

"Lord!" they called, "LORD look at us! We will leap for you! LORD, LOOK!" Annabeth took a picture of Percy's grumpy face with the fish in the background.

" **On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven pipers piping."**

"Pipeeeeeeeeeeeer. Piiiiiipeeeeeeer," the son of Poseidon called. Piper shot her best friend a look before turning towards their boyfriends.

"What Percy," she snapped, seeing her own boyfriend flinch.

"I just wanted to know…Piper piper have you ever picked a peck of pickled peppers?" Annabeth grabbed her friend's arm before she launched out of her seat toward the boy who was already running for his life.

" **On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming."**

Percy's fingers tapped along to the steady beat of the drums as he walked towards the water side with his girlfriend. He loved that the Apollo cabin had insisted to Chiron that they throw an end of summer bash at the beach. Annabeth was having a great time which in turned made Percy have a great time, but now as they moved farther from the crowds to their own secluded spot his heart beat faster and faster inside his chest. His other hand played with the box inside his pocket weighing his shorts down. If Annabeth could tell he was nervous she wasn't saying anything. They reached the water and the waves brushed against their ankles. Annabeth pushed a strand of hair behind her ear looking at the ocean in front of her. There was a comfortable silence between them before Percy let go of her hand. She turned toward her boyfriend just as he took a breathe and got down on one knee pulling out a little black box.

"A-Annabeth Chase… I am so lucky that you said yes to being my girlfriend 7 years ago. Everyday has felt so much more complete because you have been in it," he could feel his hands shaking as he looked up at her, seeing her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. She was beautiful.

"I had a giant speech planned but I can't remember anything, gods I am stupid." She laughed a little, a tear falling from her eye. "I just… you are the best thing to have ever happened to me and I never want to let you go. What I am trying to say. Wisegirl, will you marry me?" Annabeth nodded tears overflowing and running down her cheeks.

"Yes Percy," she sniffled, "Yes yes yes. I will marry you!" He quickly put the ring on her finger when he processed her words. Before he could speak again she yanked him by his shirt into a kiss. He could feel wet from tears but he wasn't sure if it was his or hers. He kissed her with everything he had pulling her extremely close not noticing that the drums had gotten progressively quieter.

"Well it is about time!" The couple broke apart to see a crowd of campers standing there many with cameras.

"Is there no privacy?" Percy laughed.

"Like I told you the first time kelp head. No. Now it is tradition, let's throw the love birds into the lake!" Percy was all too glad that they did it because just like the first time he created a bubble under water and he could tell you it was the best underwater kiss with his new fiancée of all time.

 **Hope you found that amusing, thank you for reading, and taking the time to review is very much appreciated!**

 **-WD**


End file.
